Status Symbol
by little brown shoe
Summary: It started in Rivendell, where eyes followed Bilbo wherever he went. It happened again at Beorn's, and a third at Mirkwood. By the time they arrived at Bard's, Bilbo demanded an explanation. - A crackish Bagginshield one-shot


Summary: It started in Rivendell, where eyes followed Bilbo wherever he went. It happened again at Beorn's, and a third at Mirkwood. By the time they arrived at Bard's, Bilbo demanded an explanation. - A ThorinxBilbo one-shot

A Note: I once stumbled upon a tumblr post that read something along the lines of: 'The elves were grudgingly impressed by Thorin having a hobbit, as it is a high status symbol among them.' [Unfortunately I could not re-find it to directly source.] So from that starting point the idea grew, until I sat down and wrote a little story.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

* * *

><p><span>Status Symbol<span>

_A Bagginshield one-shot where Bilbo inadvertently helps validate Thorin's reputation and averts disaster._

.

Elvish habits could be just as odd as dwarven culture in Bilbo's opinion. While Bilbo was perfectly content to snack on things of a green nature, listen to soothing music, or spend an entire day acquiring wisdom with old tomes, there was something about the way they stared at visitors. More specifically: one visitor. Bilbo himself.

The hobbit supposed that he was a rare sight to see, but he was not so different from them. He had similar pointed ears, and a smooth chin. While he had sideburns they did not, and he was a softer and shorter by far, that should not view him as a walking enigma. Yet they always stared after him like he was, and whispered to each other too softly for Bilbo to hear and translate.

Bilbo wanted to bring it up with the company, but they were already angry enough at the elves as it was. He did not want to make their opinions sour further with his complaining about trailing eyes and hidden smiles. If anything the hobbit probably should feel pride, as these ethereal creatures were staring at him like something unbelievable.

When they talked to Elrond, the elf explained just how impressed by Thorin's standing and company. His eyes strayed to Bilbo as he finished the statement, a content smile on his ageless face.

"I'm a little hopeless, I'll admit," Bilbo said, trying to lighten his nerves. "I'm just glad Thorin has agreed to help me along as well."

Elrond looked at him funny then, before he reached over and patted Bilbo's forearm. Bilbo could feel more than see Thorin tense beside him, and he almost wanted to turn around and smack him. Really, it was not like the elves were studying the dwarves with such intensity as they were with Bilbo. Thorin had no right to sulk.

"Never say that my friend," Elrond said kindly. "You are an amazing individual, and these dwarves are very blessed to have you among them."

Bilbo stared, and furrowed his brow in confusion (it was like Elrond was trying to say something beyond his choice of words). Yet then the elf was turning back towards the map, and Bilbo did not have the heart to bring attention away from their quest back to him.

When Bilbo looked up, he noticed that Gandalf had that secret little smirk on (like before he lit a firework snuck in to a poor sod's back pocket), and Thorin had stepped even closer.

.

Bilbo had never been so happy to see a cheery little cottage in a field of wildflowers. He could never recall a moment where he was _not_ happy to see one, but there was something about ravenous orcs trailing behind that really pumped up the glee at finding a nice little house in the countryside.

Now if only Beorn would stop picking him up and hauling him around on his shoulder, like Bilbo was one of his numerous animal companions. It was not so bad at first, and it was quite interesting to be so high up. It gave Bilbo the opportunity to study Dwalin's head tattoos, and to get back at Fili and Kili for all the things they had dropped in his hair through the journey so far.

The giant skin-changer always made sure to serve Bilbo first, and sat Bilbo next to him at the head of the table for every meal. Thorin would always seem to evaporate out of the walls the moment Bilbo sat, taking the other seat beside him. The company was also wary of Beorn's rough handling of Bilbo, but they were not so outward with their glares as their brooding king.

"I must admit, dwarves," Beorn said the second night, "To capture such a pretty little bunny and keep him so happy and healthy. I could only dream of having one of my own, and I must know where you found this one."

Bilbo wanted to snap that he was not some item to be heckled for in a flea market, but again like in Rivendell he did not want to offend their guest. Beorn seemed very keen on Bilbo's happiness anyways, and Bilbo was sure their savior was not being intentionally crass.

"We simply asked," Balin said demurely from down the table. "Bilbo was kind enough to agree to join along our quest."

"What a brave little soul," Beorn said with a wide grin.

Bilbo had just enough time to see the massive hand coming closer, and he whimpered at the thought of getting crushed under a well-meant hair ruffle. He heard the squeak of the bench (or maybe that was also Bilbo), and was surprised to feel no heavy weight on his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Thorin was standing behind him, holding up and away Beorn's hand that was still practically a paw.

"He is _not_ _yours_ to do with as you please," Thorin snarled.

Bilbo sat, nearly shivering in fear that the irritable dwarf had kicked them back out in to the wilds without supplies of a powerful ally. Yet Beorn just gave another rough laugh before he retracted his hand. Thorin stayed standing behind Bilbo for a moment more, as if to make sure Beorn did not give a second attempt, before he sat back down.

Beorn still picked the hobbit up, but was careful to be a bit gentler than before. Bilbo eventually grew accustomed to it after the third day, and it was worth it to have so many kind animals about. There was always one of them near Bilbo, sniffing curiously or wanting to play.

When it was time for Bilbo to step up and get a pony, the animals fought among themselves before Beorn broke it up.

.

Bilbo thought of himself by his warm hearth at home, wrapped in a quilt his mother had given him when he was still only in his teen years. It had stains of ink from stories and tears from bullying Sackville-Baggins, but it just gave the cloth more memories and life. The hobbit thought of blueberry scones in the over, and tea steeping beside him on the coffee-table waiting for some honey and cream.

He wanted more than anything to be away from these mean-spirited elves who were not like the accepting ones in Rivendell. There they had frowned at the dwarves, but did not take away their weapons and press them against their throats. And all Bilbo could think to do was hide and wait, to maybe follow along and try and get them out of this horrid situation. It was bad enough with them being coated in spider webs that they had to get stuck in some woodland elves' cruelty as well.

"Wait!"

Bilbo looked up from twisting his fingers in worry at the sound of Thorin's demanding exclamation. Even with his hair a wild mane of tangles, and his eyes that looked more manic than blue, he held a strong presence.

"We have something to show you," Thorin continued to say, voice pitched low.

Bilbo waited, still hidden and holding his breath. He could have sworn that blonde one had looked right at him before, which was why he had stopped his harsh panting and wary shuffling. He had been with dwarves too long, with his hobbit abilities slipping from constant exposure to their loud ways.

"Are you sure about this?" Bilbo heard Fili ask, Kili looking equally worried.

"It's our last change," Thorin mumbled back, before his voice rose and he yelled: "Burglar! Show yourself."

Bilbo wanted to stay right where he was, hidden from view and hurt, thank you very much.

"Trust me."

Well _conkers and cocks_, that was a little harder to ignore. Bilbo fiddled with the ring, and sighed in longing before taking it off. Who was he to deny that rich, deep voice that so obviously belonged to a ruler of wealth and power? He took a final deep breath (and hoped it would not be his last with all that the little hobbit had), and Bilbo stepped out from behind the log.

The elves stared at Bilbo and that striking blonde one, the Bilbo was sure had seen him earlier, came forward. He kneeled down to Bilbo's level and studied him with piercing eyes. The hobbit refused to squirm, but he did look away from the icy blue.

"I've never seen a one past illustrations," the elf said in clear reverence. "Tauriel, come quick. You must see him up close."

Suddenly Bilbo felt quite claustrophobic with his personal space being taken up by two beautiful face that were smiling lightly, but kindly, at him. He could tell that they wanted to touch him, and Bilbo was glad they were not following through with the want.

Thorin cleared his throat pointedly, and the easy smiles the elves had were gone in a flash. The blonde turned back and glared at Thorin (who had his arms crossed and looked just as cross), before he turned back to Bilbo.

"And you are with this detestable company?" he asked, frowning and tilting his head like he was trying to figure out Middle Earth's biggest mystery.

"Ur, yes," Bilbo answered simply.

"He is under our protection," Thorin declared.

The two elves before him shared a glance between each other before the blonde lightly huffed and stood. The redhead mumbled something to him in their language for a moment, which had the blonde closing his eyes for a long moment before sighing.

"Untie the dwarves, but keep their weapons from them. If you try anything on the walk back, I promise you will be tied up once again."

Bilbo was entirely confused about this turn of events just from him popping his curly head up from a rotting tree. So he scuttled back to stand beside Thorin, where he was at least familiar with the grimace and his distaste for elves.

Thorin gave him a grave nod, and placed a heavy hand on Bilbo's arm. It was nothing like the embrace he had given Bilbo, but it held a similar warmth and camaraderie that had Bilbo breathing a little easier. Unlike with the elf, when Bilbo looked up and found blue eyes, the hobbit found familiarity and comfort.

When Bilbo turned back, he noticed all the elves were watching him, their eyes daring between him and Thorin. As if the dwarf wanted to goad them further, Thorin moved his hand across to Bilbo's shoulder, and pressed him tightly against his side.

Bilbo looked out at the elves again, and saw their faces darken for a moment before they turned away and started marching.

.

Bilbo would be tired of fidgeting before powerful beings, but he supposed it was good practice for when he had to finally confront the dragon he had been brought along to deal with. Once he had seen Thranduil, it was clear that the blonde elf from before was his son. Legolas, Bilbo now knew, was the lad's name.

"How did you ever manage to get one?" the crowned elf asked.

Thranduil paused for a moment to study Bilbo's face before he began circling him yet again. Bilbo was surprised none of the company were dizzy from keeping their eyes trained on the blonde as he continuously moved about the hobbit.

"Through singing a contract!" Bofur supplied happily, and then promptly quieted when Thorin gave him a glare.

"Under contract, hm?" Thranduil asked smoothly with a nod. "A good foolproof without being absolutely barbaric. Much more civilized than I thought you dwarves to be."

"Not as uncivilized as those who abandon their allies," Thorin snapped, taking a threatening step forward.

Thranduil himself took a sweeping, intimidating step closer, and Bilbo moved in a flash to put himself between the elf and Thorin. The hobbit had done it before when facing an orc on a warg, so truly an elf could not be any worse. Bilbo would willingly put himself out there again if it could calm whatever rivalry was breaking out again between the two races.

"Please, we were just traveling through the forest. We don't want any trouble," Bilbo said, trying to placate two kings before they went for each other's jugulars.

Bilbo saw Thorin take a deep breath to calm himself, and turned to look up at Thranduil. The elf stood his ground for a moment more before sighing and stepping back. He adjusted his robes to be impossibly straighter and stepped back up to his antlered throne.

"I must admit you have indeed chosen well, Thorin," Thranduil spoke haughtily. "I have not seen one this far out, and even I can admit it is a great honor to have this hobbit among us. So you will feast and celebrate with us tonight, and then we will send you on your way. After negotiations are finished, of course."

Thorin made another start to step forward, teeth grating and hands tightened to fists, but Balin had put a hand on his arm to steady him. Thorin shot his advisor a glare that Balin easily matched.

Bilbo stared, and did not even try to hide his shock. One moment the elves were tying them up like prisoners, and now they were invited to a party and told they would be sent along their merry way without having to sneak out some abstract backdoor like common thieves.

The hobbit thought he might be hallucinating, but then he saw relief flash over some faces of the company (except for Dwalin and Thorin, who remained like stone, and Kili, whose focus was entirely entrapped by the elf lady from before).

So diplomacy had turned out well for once. Well then.

.

When they get to Bard's house via toilet, Bilbo thought nothing more could surprise him. (As he had seen Thandriul sway to music, which was only second in hilarity to Thorin's face at the sight.) Instead, Bilbo found himself very much shocked when three youthful human faces gasped and stared at him unabashedly.

"It's a _hobbit_!" the youngest squealed. Bilbo wondered just how she knew such a specific word, as all hobbits lived far away. Even beyond that, it was not something Bilbo would acquaint a human having in the limited vocabulary she no-doubt had at her age.

Bilbo stared and gaped himself, even when the eldest apologized and pushed along her siblings to make way for the dwarves continuing to appear. Thorin hurried them all along to get towels to dry themselves off, but Bilbo promised himself to find the dwarf king later that night.

He could understand the elves being fascinated with all that lived in this world. Beorn was naturally inclined to anything small and soft, and Bilbo was confident enough to admit he was just that. Yet there was something about the way Bard's children just stared and giggled after him that had Bilbo deciding to demand an explanation. It was clear enough that Thorin was not telling him something, by the way he averted his gaze and elbowed his nephews in the ribs when they started chortling.

Bilbo found him on the porch, choosing to brood alone as per usual. Thorin's illuminated profile from his pipe cut against the dark landscape, and Bilbo found himself struggling to get his heart out of his throat so he could speak.

"Why is it that everyone's so fascinated with me?" Bilbo asked out, forgoing a greeting.

Thorin exhaled a puff of smoke, but said nothing. It made Bilbo feel ruffled, and the hobbit walked so he stood directly beside the dwarf at the railing.

"And how do they even know about my existence? Us hobbits believe we were a lost knowledge to Middle Earth."

Thorin this time graced Bilbo with a glance, but then put the stem back in his mouth for another drag. Bilbo thought it would be easier to convince Dwalin to get back in the toilet than to have a civil conversation by two friends by the way Thorin refused to talk.

"And why is it that they're also interested in the relation I have with the company, specifically you as the leader? Am I some unwilling captive they pity without abandon?"

This time Thorin's eyes locked with his, and his impressive brow furrowed in what Bilbo hoped was not anger against him.

"It's no secret that hobbits are shy and stealthy," he began, voice rougher from the smoke. "Your race isn't seen unless you allow it, and you rarely venture out of the Shire. If then, only to Bree. You are correct in inferring you are a rare sight to behold."

"Yes, I grew up as a hobbit, Thorin. I'm quite away of what my race is, thank you very much," Bilbo huffed, setting little fists on his hips. "What I _don't_ understand is why it seems the rest of Middle Earth stares at me so."

Thorin coughed roughly, and Bilbo knew it was not from the pipeweed he smoked.

"It's a very old tradition, rarely seen from its rarity," Thorin said. "That hobbits are seen as status symbols."

Bilbo stared, and blinked, and then stared some more. Yet Thorin was not taking away his words, and he was refusing to meet the hobbit's eyes. Meaning the dwarf was telling the truth, even as absurd as it seemed to Bilbo's pointed ears.

Bilbo was somewhat accustomed to having a high status being a Baggins with wealth and prestige, but to be coveted across this entire world?

"So I'm a pretty pony to show off."

"You are much more than that," Thorin said with earnest as he turned to him, finally showing Bilbo more attention than the mountain beyond. "You are a hidden treasure that few have been graced with the ability to see. The fact that you are in my company brings luck and favor wherever we go. Because having a hobbit, especially a willing one, with you is one of the greatest honors among all races."

Bilbo's mind was short-circuiting a little bit at the roundabout praise from the fallen king, and so the hobbit resorted back to his default mode of sass.

"So I'm a _prized_ pony to _boast_ about," Bilbo reiterated.

Thorin sighed deeply before saying: "I have fallen from grace, but the elves and humans offer respect. Because you have chosen to travel with me, Master Burglar."

"This entire time I've been inadvertently been helping you escape altercations?" Bilbo asked, his lips pursed to try and understand it all still. He almost wanted to know if he was being paid for that in his contract, but Bilbo was not a greedy hobbit.

"You've certainly aided us along. That disgusting spider-shagging elf would have probably thrown us in prisons, and Beorn might not have let us stay as long and gone off with as many supplies. Truthfully I was half worried the shape-shifter would not allow you to leave all together."

"I did think it a little odd how he and his animals immediately took a shine to me," Bilbo admitted.

"You have made the Woodland elves not want to wage war against me in a blink, and Bard does not distrust me like he has every right to. I shall have to not be greedy, so the tentative chance you have graced me with will not get thrown aside."

Bilbo flexed his toes, and wondered if it was alright to slip on the ring and bolt now. He was nervous, and tense at the way Thorin looked at him. Bilbo had thought the grimaces and verbal slaps were bad, but this open kindness was more unnerving. Before when they had embraced, Bilbo had been too ecstatic about everyone being alive to read further in to how nice it was to have this dwarf's undivided attention. Now it felt like Thorin was only a pair of eyes tearing in to Bilbo's attention without mercy.

Not being able to take Thorin's hard gaze, Bilbo looked down at his feet. They were large, furry and completely normal. The two feet, and the rest of his body connected to them, were not as amazing as everyone thought Bilbo to be.

He was just a Baggins who had gotten over his depth in more ways than one on this adventure.

"I suppose it's too much to ask that Smaug thinks me too great as well to kill," Bilbo joked.

He risked looking back up at Thorin, and noticed with a relieved sigh that the dwarf was busy repacking his pipe. Bilbo frowned as seeing Thorin distracted away from him, and Bilbo cursed his fickle mind. Just moments ago he had wanted Thorin to turn away, but now that he had, Bilbo wished to have the dwarf's eyes back on his person again. Oh, this type of affection truly was a complicated thing.

"Unfortunately that beast has no manners or sense of culture," Thorin said with a sigh.

Bilbo nearly jumped when Thorin offered the pipe to him, but Bilbo's fingers did not shake when he took the offer and gave a tentative puff.

.

The dragon was not so bad, once Bilbo got over how rank his breath was. The smell was only second to when Smaug laid at the bottom of the lake rotting.

The elves from the Mirkwood before returned with the knowledge of the mountain being open, and their promise would be met. Dwarves from the Iron Hills ventured to explore as well. After an explicit announcement by Thorin, any altercations between them and Mirkwood's residents quieted. It was all quite amazing, and Bilbo enjoyed seeing such a mingling of creatures (although the deep bows were a little ridiculous).

Then of course Orcs and Goblins had to show up and crash the fledgling celebrations in an attempt to take it all for themselves.

The three races banded together quickly, and Bilbo watched from the mountain's entrance with the archers. He was smart enough to know he did not belong in the thicket of the fight, but had wanted to help. So that was how the hobbit found himself between Kili and Tauriel. A short bow was in Bilbo's grip and a mithril shirt pressed against his beating chest. The prince and captain were leaders of the archers, and it was a little odd to see them not make heart-eyes at each other and instead bark out orders with efficiency.

Halfway through the battle Gandalf came on the back of one of many Eagles, and Bilbo saw through the haze of battle that Beorn had made the journey to help as well. The giant bear seemed to take special glee in tearing apart his foes, even going so far as to push away allies so he could get more kills.

Bilbo was ticked at Gandalf for being gone so long, but more-so from how the gray wizard had neglected to tell Bilbo of his high social standing outside of the Shire. Bilbo did not think more of the wizard or the matter, until he was sitting outside of Thorin's tent. Excluding Oin, Kili, and Fili who were inside with Thorin, the entire company was present and mulling about. Oin had assured everyone that their king and princes would be fine, but that they needed space to work. They had no room for all their bodies in addition to the elf healers, and that they would all have to wait outside.

"You knew!" was the first thing Bilbo said to Gandalf when he saw him approaching.

"Knew what, my dear Bilbo?" Gandalf asked with glittering eyes that showed just how much he was lying from that statement.

"That hobbits are some odd trophy to be shown around and- and- _cooed_ over!"

"Well, it helped quite a bit on this journey, don't you agree? Thorin was allowed a second change that might have not been given, and the battle was coordinated enough to stave off the attack without massive losses."

Bilbo frowned, and tried to think of how to get around that to insult the wise wizard.

"And would you have even believed me, had I told you?"

Bilbo huffed, and knew to recognize defeat when it was inches from his face.

"Fine. Just promise never to tell the others, else Lobelia will make any evil from the past seem like a toddler's attempts at play."

Before the hobbit had time to enjoy just how boisterous Gandalf's laugh was, Bilbo was picked up by a massive bear and turned about in glee. Bilbo soon felt a tad dizzy, and thought he had spoken too soon about all pain being in the past.

Then Oin was opening the flap and saying everyone could come in to see the three. Bilbo was the first to rush inside.

.

Thorin had taken some grievous injuries in the battle. Yet he soon enough was able to stand and take his rightful place as King Under the Mountain. The company rejoiced loudest amongst the dwarves, and soon there was a massive celebration for their reclaimed home and honor.

Some elves and men stayed past getting their share of the mountain's wealth for the celebrations. Yet soon enough the mead was all drunken, and the men went back to a fledgling Dale and the elves returned to their forest to try and kill their own evils that haunted their home. By the way Kili and Tauriel got off, Bilbo was sure soon Thorin would be sending dwarves to help with their mission just like Thandriel had done to help against the orcs and goblins.

With winter so fast approaching, Bilbo did not think it wise to leave immediately. Maybe he would have left if he felt nothing but bitterness at the mountain, but there was still celebrations to be held. And Bilbo had promised Fili and Kili that he would meet their mum Dis once she came in the spring with the caravans from the Blue Mountains.

Most nights Bilbo spent in quiet. This did not mean he did nothing, or had no company. In contrast, he often read, wrote or knitted, and Thorin would come from a long day to go over documents or smoke up Bilbo's room with his heavier, richer pipeweed strain. Usually the hobbit was quite content in their silent camaraderie, but Bilbo's thoughts this night were too pressing.

"Fili told me your sister will be here in two weeks," Bilbo spoke over the crackle of the fire. "After that I suppose I should be on my way. Nearly all the snow has thawed away."

Thorin remained silent, but even his heavy tunic could not hide how tense his shoulders were.

"It'll be hard," Bilbo continued to blather. "To adjust to a life of normalcy when I've been revered everywhere I've gone on this adventure. Now I'll only have the hobbits of the Shire to appreciate me on my presence alone."

"Then you must stay, and become my consort. I would gratefully make you a royal for all to praise!"

Bilbo nearly dropped the cup of tea he had picked up to sip. He hoped to get a rise out of Thorin, but had not expected such a bold proposal. When he turned to look at the king, Bilbo saw the red in his high cheekbones for only a moment. Because then Thorin was turning away, hiding whatever expression be wore with a curtain of thick, curled black hair.

It would torment the dwarf further, but Bilbo could not stop the giggles even if he tried. Thorin remained for the entirety of it, and Bilbo almost cooed at how stupidly brave the dwarf could be when his mind was set on making something his.

"Oh Thorin," Bilbo said gently as he reached over, and put his smaller hand over Thorin's rough one. "I was joking."

This had the dwarf turning back, his eyebrows high in hope.

"I'm actually looking forward to being invisible again. Especially since Gandalf took my special ring away and threw it in some volcano or another. Really, that wizard and his dramatics."

Thorin hung his head, and looked more defeated than ever, so Bilbo rushed to continue on.

"But if you make some gardens so I can have my privacy again, and can feel the wind through my hair you refuse to let me cut, I will consider it a good enough trade for a life of attention."

Throughout the weeks, Bilbo had slowly grown accustomed to the lingering stares of astonishment and praise that followed wherever he went. Be it from young humans to aged elves, they smiled and inclined their heads. Each time Bilbo looked in their eyes, he found only awe and amazement for him. Only everyone knew how he favored the king's mission, and had bravely gone a against a dragon for the dwarves.

But it was a different thing entirely to have such a gaze from Thorin. To see those blue eyes soften in affection, and the crow's feet along them deepen in happiness.

Bilbo felt himself allowing the swell of pride from such a look of astonishment, and leaned forward to brush a kiss against his king's lips.

.

When they Bilbo and Thorin were wed in the spring, the halls were overcrowded with flowers and excitement. Most dwarves whispered about how fitting a couple their king and savior made, but the elves (and some humans) though that Bilbo was almost too good for the king.

Regardless, Bilbo took Thorin's hand and stood before Gandalf as the company watched from the first row and teared up (Dwalin and Dori already sobbing loudly, the poor lads). As Thorin said his vows with clear confidence, Bilbo did not care about the rest of the world watching.

Bilbo did not care about all their praise and affection. All the treasured hobbit wanted was for his love and king to look at him with love and pride that Bilbo had rightfully earned, not simply inherited from an age-old tradition.

When Thorin looked up from their joint hands, Bilbo's bare toes indadvertedly curled against the stone floor. There were emotions Bilbo had hoped to see, and then others that Bilbo did not even have the words to describe. He thought himself a good writer, but there was no prose that could describe the way Thorin looked at him with those bright eyes.

Thorin's grip on Bilbo's fingers tightened for a moment in warning before he leaned down. As much as Bilbo wanted to study Thorin's stare further, the hobbit closed his eyes and leaned up on his tip-toes to kiss his husband.

.

FIN


End file.
